Just Friends
by Psycho G
Summary: A controversial topic of cross-gender friendships was introduced in class and 18-year-old Davis the Bearer of Friendship was given the opportunity to express his feelings and viewpoints in class about the issue of cross-gender friendships. What could result from this? This is a prelude to Digimon 02: Epoch
1. Chapter 1: Just Friends

" **Just Friends"**

* * *

It was a clear sunny Monday and November was deep in the autumn season. All the high schoolers were heading to school if not already heading to their first class for the day.

While this was going on, 18-year-old Motomiya Daisuke, affectionately called "Davis," was sitting in class at his desk by himself. He arrived in class ten minutes early and while there he was giving a lot thought to a matter that had been on his mind for quite some time, it was a topic he discussed with his father a week ago. It was a topic his father talk to him about after Davis decided to confide in him about his feelings for Kari and how she had treated him and repeatedly friend-zoned. After talking seriously with his father about the matter and going into details about his situation, his father related to him his own experiences in life and with the opposite gender.

What Davis learned from his father surprised him and opened his eyes to realities that he had failed to see because of his lack of experience, wisdom and understanding. His father explained to him his past mistakes with females and the misunderstandings he had with them before he finally found and married the woman who become his (Davis') and Jun's mother.

Davis explained to his father how he felt awkward being around Kari knowing how much he deeply liked her and that despite the fact she and everyone else knew that, she saw him as nothing more than as a copy of her older brother. And to add butter to the burn, she repeatedly flirted with TK in front of him, which only served to make him jealous and angry and he grew to resent TK as result.

His father asked him how long he had been friends with Kari and Davis told him since they were 7 years old and now they were 18 years ago. It had been for a little more than a whole decade he told his father. On hearing that, his father explained to him how during the course of time as he got to know Kari and spend such a long amount of time with her over the years, he in effect, grew a bond with her that naturally turned into a romantic love that unfortunately wasn't reciprocated. He went on to explain how many men had their hearts broken by females who fundamentally misunderstood and misinterpreted guys' signals of sexual interest as friendliness.

His father added that it had been found that men are actually more likely to be sexually attracted to their female friends than their female friends were to them and that males were more likely to think that their female friends were sexually attracted to them when they weren't. He went on to add how many females were also blind to the outlook of their opposite-sex friends; because females generally weren't attracted to their male friends they presumed that this lack of attraction was reciprocal.

He explained how that kind of flawed ideology on occasions happened in reverse with the gender switching roles, the girl wanting more out of the friendship and the guy not wanting that. He stated how that led to arguments, jealous fits and fights when another person appears and show romantic interest in the friend that didn't return the romantic love interest in the other friend. His father told him that people, in extreme cases, were even killed out of envy and jealous rage.

 _"Emotions could run high and cloud one's thinking and judgment," his father warned, "Flirting with someone with the purpose of toying with the feelings of another with the intentions of making that person jealous is cruel and not only is it cruel, it's dangerous. If Kari flirts with others and gives no regards to your feelings knowing you like her a lot, then you're wasting your time trying to pursue any romantic relationship with her because Kari doesn't value or respect your feelings. Be careful in whom you set your heart and love on my son, because your first choice may not be the best one for you."_

Davis was so absorbed in his thoughts and on his father's counsel that he didn't pay attention to the fact that TK and Kari, followed by the rest of the class, entered the classroom and took their seats. Kari was surprised to see Davis in class so early and on time, which was rather unusual since he was known for always being the last to arrive for class.

"Never thought I would ever see Davis so early for class," TK remarked, "It must be one signs of the apocalypse."

"TK behave!" Kari said with a small giggle. Davis saw and heard them but decided to ignore them and act like he didn't see or hear them. Kari went over and to Davis and greeted, "Hey, earth to Davis."

"Oh, hi Kari," Davis replied pretending to now notice her and TK, "I didn't notice you and T-Virus over there showed up."

"Davis!" Kari scolded, "That wasn't nice!"

"Sorry," Davis said pointblank, "I just have a lot on my mind right now and I don't need TK trying to take crack shots at me."

"Is it that serious?" Kari asked.

"It's rather personal," Davis answered, "Something I've been working through for days with some helpful advice."

"Well I hope everything works out for you in the end," Kari encouraged with one of her famous smiles that would have melted Davis' heart on any given day. But in this case, it had no such affect.

"Don't worry about me," Davis said frankly before briefly looking up at her from his desk, "I'll get through this by today I assure you," Davis gestured his head in TK's direction and remarked, "Now I'm sure TK over there is waiting for you to return."

Kari was taken aback by how Davis just so bluntly dismissed her and indirectly told her to go back to TK.

"…O-K," Kari said, sounding unsure, "I guess I'll talk to you later then."

Davis only shrugged wordlessly before she walked off from him. Kari went back to the other side of the class where TK was and sat down at her desk with his desk next to hers.

"That was weird," Kari remarked with a confused tone, "Normally Davis would be happy and ecstatic to see me. He just said a few things and then dismissed me like I was unwanted stale bread."

"Pay his sour attitude no mind," TK suggested, "If he wants to be jerk to you, then it's best to just let him be by himself."

"I don't know," Kari replied with uncertainty and concern as she took another glance at Davis whose demeanor hadn't changed, "When I was speaking to him he said he had a lot on his mind and that it was rather personal. Whatever it is that's bothering him that he's trying to sort out must have put him in a temperamental state."

"This is Davis we're talking about Kari," TK remarked, "When isn't he hasty and temperamental? Give him time and he'll come to realize how he acted towards you and look for ways to get you to forgive him. After all, he still has that silly crush on you even now."

"I suppose you're right," Kari said. Soon the teacher walked into class and began the topic for discussion. The teacher was a very attractive slender built 25-year-old woman with long dark brown straight sleek hair that reached down to her lower back.

"Good morning everyone," Ms. Konami Asashi greeted. Everyone took this as the signal to stop talking and sit at their desk. When everyone was ready, the teacher started the class.

"Today for health class, we'll be delving into a controversial topic regarding friendships and relationships," Ms. Konami stated.

"Super," Davis the Bearer of Courage, Friendship and Miracles said cynically under his breath.

"Now class let's start with main topic: Is it possible for a man and woman to just be friends?" Ms. Konami asked, "Let's start with the girls first."

One girl raised her hand and answered, "Yes they can. I have plenty of guy friends I'm cool with."

"You do now?" Ms. Konami asked.

"I think they can be friends too," another girl said, "All of us have needs for friends, be it males or females."

"I agree," Kari spoke up, "I have plenty of male friends I hang with besides girlfriends and I get along with all of them. Sure we have our differences and misunderstandings sometimes, but in the end we all are still friends."

Other girls in the class were answering in similar ways like Kari and a few others in class. After a while all of the girls gave their point of views believing that men and women can be just friends.

"I see that all of you girls honestly believe it's possible," Ms. Konami said, "Now let's go to the boys now and ask them the same question: Do you believe men and women, or even teen boys and teen girls, can be just friends?"

Ms. Konami looked at around and her eyes landed on a particular student whose demeanor grabbed her attention.

"Let's start with you Daisuke," Ms. Konami invited, "What do you believe?"

Daisuke looked back at the teacher and answered, "In _theory_ , males and females can just be friends. But in _practice_ , it doesn't last long or end well, therefore the answer is No!"

Kari was the first to look at Davis with a baffled and shocked expression; TK also. The other girls in the class look ready debate with Davis until…

' _What do you mean Davis?'_ Kari thought with disbelieving expression, _'You and I have been friends for years, since elementary school!'_

Kari held back from voicing her thoughts to Davis, fearing that doing so would open a can of worms she'd later regret.

"Well Daisuke," Mr. Konami asked, "Would you care to elaborate on why you believe it's not possible for cross-gender friendships?"

"The irrefutable fact is that between the sexes, there will always be sexual tension," Davis explained, "The line between what makes you a friend versus what makes you a boyfriend or girlfriend is blurry. Such friendships from what I've learned from the experiences of others can either turn into romantic relationships, or end when it becomes awkward because the girl showed no romantic interest in the guy.

"In my case, things got complicated when I started seeing my female friend differently and romantically as I grew older. And things got awkward and unbearably frustrating for me when not only were my feelings not reciprocated but I was teased, ridiculed and made of by others because of it."

Kari, TK and the rest of the class knew that Davis was indirectly talking about Kari and his feelings for her. Kari and TK saw that Davis was taking this opportunity to vent his pent up anger and disappointments though they felt guilty that they were the main reasons for him being teased, ridiculed and made fun of by others.

"We as males choose women for companions because you listen, provide empathy, support and affection, and in time we hope that it blossoms into love and a relationship, and I know females, in some cases, hope for the same thing," Davis said, "Men and women can try to be "just friends," but it's truly not a smart move."

"Is that right?" one girl retorted. Davis turned the girl and replied, "Since you said earlier that you have plenty of guy friends, tell me, how many of them wanted to become your friend because they like you or have a crush on you because you look attractive? And if given the chance, how many of them would date you?"

The girl was about to answer when she stopped and thought about it. After giving the questions some thought, she backed down and chose not answer the questions.

"That's my point," Davis said vehemently, "The problem is that defining the line between a platonic relationship and a romantic relationship between the sexes is difficult. As males, we're naturally going to be attracted to our female counterparts based not only on their looks but also their characteristics and personalities. Bonds through friendships are formed when we spend so much time with the females we call "friends" and as we continue to get to know them, in given time we're going to desire more out of our association with them than just platonic friendship as we're going to see them as our potential girlfriends, not as our "one of the guys"."

Ms. Komani looked at Davis with fascination and wondered what might have happened in his past.

"Davis!" Kari argued, "Not all guys think that way! I have guy friends also and not all of them show romantic attraction and interest in me."

Davis knew that when she said "not all of them," she was indirectly referring to TK.

"That's because many females, from what I've learned, frequently misinterpret our signs of romantic interests for friendship, or in some cases, they may see it but friend-zone us and make things very awkward for both themselves and the guys," Davis retorted.

"That isn't true," Kari denied.

"I'm sorry Kari but I agree with Davis' reasons and the logic behind his explanation," TK confessed, much to her and Davis' surprise. All of the other boys in the classroom quietly agreed with Davis and secretly Asashi the teacher agreed with Davis' reasons also.

' _Daisuke is quite outspoken and clearly knowledgeable about this sensitive topic of cross-gender friendship,'_ Asashi privately thought, _'Given how he's expressing himself, he must have been counseled by someone with much experience and understanding of his feelings. Whoever this girl was or is, Daisuke must have had strong affections for her. Shoot, it would be a lie if I said I wasn't interested in hearing his story.'_

"What?" Kari asked after hearing TK agreeing with Davis' speech.

"If a guy is making an effort to hang out with you, it's probably not just "as friends." He's merely accepting friendship, in hopes of dating you, because it beats the alternative," TK the Bearer of Hope elaborated.

"And what's the alternative?" Kari inquired.

"Not having a girlfriend and therefore, no one to confide in," TK replied. When Kari contemplated on TK's words, she looked at TK with a shocked expression, fully understanding the underlying meaning to what he was saying. A can of worms was just opened…

* * *

 **I had to get this off my chest and I chose to use the characters of Digimon 02 to vent my personal frustrations with this subject that I experienced myself more than once. Being friend-zoned sucks! Well what do you all think of this story and the compromising situation Kari found herself in with Davis and TK?**


	2. Chapter Two: Coming To Terms

**Chapter Two: Coming To Terms**

* * *

 **A/N: I'm just being lazy in describing her facial and bodily features; as for exactly how Konami Asashi, the high school teacher in her early to mid-20s looks like, think of Tifa Lockhart from Final Fantasy VII.**

* * *

Davis was sitting on the bench on the school roof eating lunch by himself. Presently he was eating some beef ramen he himself prepared. A year ago he started cooking for himself as he began learning how to be a chef since his future goal was to start his own noodle cart food franchise. He tested and experimented with various ingredients, meats and flavors in an effort to develop his own menu and style of cooking. He came a long way and after a lot of hard work and practice, his food and ramen have proven to be very delicious and enjoyed by those who tried his cooking, mainly his family. His mother tried to get him to cook for them from now on but Davis wasn't having that.

While sitting on the bench, Davis saw a couple of other students eating and conversing together at the other side of the roof. TK and Kari wouldn't occasionally appear and eat together with him. Currently, Davis wasn't up for eating with either Kari or TK as he was in need to clear his mind. He honestly felt better after the first class earlier that day as the topic Asashi brought up gave him the opportunity to get off his chest what had been his thorn in the flesh for quite a number of years. He was finally allowed to freely vent his pent up anger and frustrations in front of Kari, TK and the rest of the class without looking foolish in doing so. But what surprised him was that Kari wasn't aware that TK wanted to go out with her also. Davis always suspected this, which was why he always wanted TK out of the way during the time he was trying to pursue a relationship with Kari in the past.

"Those days are over," Davis said decisively to himself, "I'm not going to pursue a relationship with Kari anymore. I was stupid for doing so and wasted so much time and energy on such a pipe dream."

"Don't be so hard on yourself Davis," Ken said as he appeared and sat next to best friend, "There are others who made mistakes worse than yours. I can testify to that truth with my own mistakes."

"Hey Ken," Davis greeted, "What are you doing here?"

"Looking to hang with you," Ken replied, "I heard what happened in your first class. I wish I was there to watch it."

"So Kari told you about it, huh?" Davis figured.

"Actually it was TK who did," Ken revealed, "He said you were very animated and realistic with your speech and explanation. He admitted that he couldn't help but agree with everything you said and that it moved him to confess an unspoken truth to Kari in front of the whole class, a truth he couldn't hide or deny any further."

"I know," Davis remarked, "I wish you were there to see that speechless look on Kari's face; to my surprise she always thought that I was the only one that liked her more than just as a friend and that TK only saw her as a friend and nothing more. She was lost for words when she heard TK indirectly confess that he wanted her to be his girlfriend."

"I know," Ken said, "TK told me that Kari didn't take it very well as she felt both awkward and embarrassed in front of the entire class. He said that she remained unusually quiet and was unable to talk or look at him for the remainder of the class and the next few classes they had together."

"Well that's her own fault," Davis remarked, "What did she think was going to happen after spending so much time hanging and flirting with TK in front me all the time? I always thought that one day I was going to hear TK and Kari announced to everyone that they were now an official couple and expect me to give them my blessings with no hard feelings after all the teasing and flirting they did in front me. I wasted so much time chasing after a girl who never liked me. No matter what I did to try to prove myself, all she saw me for was as a copy of her older brother who ironically got friend-zoned by the girl he liked a lot also. I wonder why I didn't grow up and mature faster back then when I was young and stupid. I'm a fool."

"Stop being so hard on yourself Davis," Ken encouraged, "All of us made mistakes we wish we could go back in time and change, and I know I made plenty of them. But you're only a fool and stupid if you never acknowledge and admit to yourself your own mistakes while seeking to take affirmative action to correct your mistakes. You never struck me as a fool Davis. Yes you made mistakes but never like any that I've done. Time and again you've proven to be a better man than others, even better than me."

"Better than you?" Davis asked.

"I meant what I said Davis," Ken stated, "You've proven to be a very courageous and selfless leader and a great friend. Remember that time when I tried to trick you into choosing one of DigiDestineds to save while sacrificing the others?"

"I remember," Davis said, "It was cruel trap you set for me all because I injured you by accident during our soccer game."

"True," Ken admitted, "But despite that, even I when was the Digimon Kaiser, I admired your strength, your unwillingness to surrender and your heroic self-sacrificing spirit. I wanted to test your resolve and call your bluff when you traded yourself for your friends without second thoughts. When you didn't moved after I sent Deltamon after you, I found you to be a true leader and worthy adversary. You were no foolish coward Davis, and you still aren't. To be willing to sacrifice your life for your friends and loved ones, there is no greater love or strength and I always saw you as a role model and great friend because of that."

"I truly appreciate your heartfelt and honest words Ken," Davis said sincerely, "But I won't be calling myself Kari's friend after what I expressed in class and standing by every word I said; ironic really since I possessed the Digi-egg of Friendship."

"And you also possess the Digi-egg of Courage," Ken reminded, "Some might want to call you foolish but it took courage for you to express how you honestly felt without pointing fingers at people. But I must ask, when did you come to the realization that males and females can't be friends?"

"What?" Davis replied, "Are you telling me that you knew this all along?"

"No," Ken answered, "But I've done my own research and studies during my free time on the topic some time ago. That topic of cross-gender friendships has always been one of the most debated and controversial topics for many years. Yet studies and research has proven your points time and again."

"At least you have Yolei," Davis said, "She liked you since day one and always talked about someday marrying you. Even though Yolei and I argued a lot back then when we were younger and less mature, I respect her for never teasing you and flirting with other guys just so she could make you jealous and bent out of shape. She never tried to toy with your emotions or with the emotions of other guys and she lived up to the two Digi-eggs she has in her possession, Love and Sincerity. I'm happy that you found a girl like her, or in her case, she found you."

"Thanks Davis," Ken thanked, "But what about you? Are going to completely cut Kari out of your life now?"

"I haven't decided yet," Davis said, "But I won't give her the same amount of time and attention as I used to anymore. Those days are over. It's time I let go of the past with its failed love and move on to new beginnings."

"You know Tai and the others will hear of the stunt you and TK pulled in class," Ken warned.

"Let them," Davis remarked, "What's the worst they can do to me? Yell at me and call me a jerk and a bad friend?"

"I'm being serious Davis," Ken said, "You know how protective Tai is about Kari."

"I wasn't the one who put Kari in an awkward and embarrassing position in front of the class just for being honest," Davis reminded, "TK did that all by himself. If the others expect an apology out of me and for me to say that I'm wrong, it's not happening."

"Are you saying that you and Yolei can't just be friends?" Ken asked teasingly.

"Ken?" Davis replied back, "Do you honestly want me to spend more time than I should with your girlfriend? That's how cheating and betrayal eventually takes place and believe me, it has happened many times before with others I'm sorry to say. You may trust me as your best friend Ken, but unexpected things are known for happening when people of the opposite gender spend a lot of time than they should with each other and it's worse when they're doing so while dating others. I wouldn't advise it. If you ask me, a man's best and closest female friend should be his wife."

"When did you gain all this wisdom?" Ken asked respectfully.

"From my father," Davis said, "Last week, I had a very personal chat with him and we spent a few hours talking about cross-gender friendships and the issues that develop from them. I also talked with him about my issues with Kari and how my feelings were never reciprocated and taken serious by others. The things he explained to me opened my eyes and changed my view of things."

"I see," Ken said.

"I'm not forcing anyone to accept my point of views about how I now see things Ken," Davis stated, "It's that I was in need of some changes and readjustments in my life."

"I understand," Ken assured, "We all need those sometimes."

As the two boys were talking, the door to the roof swung open. The two looked to see TK walked through the door. When TK turned to see them, Davis looked directly at him.

"Well?" Davis inquired, "Is there something you want or are you going to just stand there and stare at us?"

Clearing his throat, TK closed the door and walked over to the duo. Upon reaching them, TK stood in front of them.

"So what brings you here?" Davis asked and then remarked, "I thought you'd be having lunch with Kari or something."

"Yeah about that," TK replied scratching the side of his head, "She's not in the mood to see or be around me right now after what we said in class earlier."

"Who's "we"?" Davis remarked, "You opened your mouth and made that proclamation in front of everyone, not me. I was just surprised by how she reacted to it after you agreed with everything I said, all things considered."

"All things considered?" TK asked.

"Don't act like I'm dumb TK," Davis retorted, "You know damn well what I'm talking about."

"Sorry," TK apologized before he sat on the bench next to Ken at his left. As the three boys were eating, an unusual silence briefly filled the atmosphere. Ken was able to speak freely earlier about what he was talking with Davis about, but with TK around now, it made things a bit tense between them. That was until…

"Did you always hope that Kari would accept you as her boyfriend someday?" Davis asked breaking the long silence. TK shifted in his seat and answered, "I did, as did a number of other people who were expecting us to eventually hook up. We always hanged out and talked with each other about a lot of things."

"You both flirted senselessly in front me also knowing how I felt about her," Davis added, "It was a cruel game you both played, toying with my emotions and opinions of the both of you."

"…I'm sorry," TK apologized, "Though you and I had our differences, Kari and I toying with your emotions like that was wrong and inexcusable. We weren't being good friends to you back then but the damage is done. I never told you this Davis but in spite of what others thought and said about you, deep down I was always jealous of you, even now."

"What?" Davis asked as both he and Ken looked at TK with surprised expressions, "You're joking, right?"

"I wish I was," TK admitted, "But I'm telling the truth. Back then, when my mother and I moved to Odaiba and I started attending the same elementary school with you and Kari, I took you for a brash egotistical showoff who always wanted to prove something to people. When I saw that Kari was in our class, I was ecstatic and thought we could reconnect and hang together more often. After I find out that you liked Kari a lot and knew Tai for a longer time than me, I was very surprised and caught off guard.

"But nothing surprised and shocked me more than when Tai gave you his goggles and made you the new leader of the group. It was a hard pill for me to swallow since I was a Digidestined long before you were and Kari complimenting you on how you looked in her brother's now former goggles didn't help either. I didn't show it but I was both angry and jealous, feeling that I should have been the one to have been made the new leader of the new Digidestineds since out of everyone in the new group I was the one with the most experience.

"It was one the reasons why I undermined you as leader and tried to take that role from you several times by getting the others to side and join up with me when we were after Ken back then when he was the Kaiser. But in the end, my plans never worked and you managed to win decisive battles on your own when we chose not to follow your lead. When things never went my way, I always suggested falling back and running away whereas you kept encouraging and pushing us not to give up and to keep fighting, even when the situation looked bleak. You led us to many victories, and rescued and saved our lives from BelialVamdemon when all of us were too terrified to face him. But there's another deeper reason why I was always jealous of you."

"This being?" Davis asked.

"You have something I always wanted," TK said, "Something that BelialVamdemon showed me when he placed me under his Illusion Curse: a united family. You have both of your parents and your older sibling living with you. My parents divorced years ago and my older brother Matt lives with our father whereas I live with my mother. You didn't come from a broken family like I did Davis."

"Funny how you singled me out and directed your jealousy of a united family at me when clearly Tai and Kari also live together with their mother and father who are still married," Davis pointed out, "I guess you didn't want to express any ill will towards them because of the fact that you like Kari also."

TK felt both embarrassed and ashamed at the revelation Davis made him realize.

"I admit it was low of me that I had such spite against you for something neither Matt nor I had any control over," TK confessed.

"What happened in the past is just that, the past," Davis replied, "There's no sense in holding any grudges against you for those past mistakes seeing that you're admitting and owning up to them."

"Tai was right in choosing you as leader and I should have had more trust and respect for his decision back then," TK said, "I'm not leader material and if left to me without you there Davis, I think I speak for all of us that we all would be dead now because we wouldn't have had the strength needed to fight and defeat BelialVamdemon."

"It's odd how now we're bonding as friends with each other after all the crap we went through putting up with each other," Davis remarked and then joked, "But don't expect us to become more than just friends because of what you're confessing to me TK."

"Hey!" TK replied back, "I never looked at you that way!"

"Just making sure!" Davis said as both he and Ken laughed after seeing the look on TK's face.

"Yeah, whatever," TK shot back and continued, "In any case, Davis, I owe you an apology for how Kari and I used to treat you when we took your emotions lightly by flirting in front of you countless times. I always thought you'd brush it off after getting upset but we never thought it affected you that much. I never took how you felt serious until after listening to what you explained in class earlier today. I'm sorry."

"And I'm sorry for all of my past mistakes also though they're too many to list," Davis replied.

"I'm relieved that after everything we've been through and experienced that we didn't turn on each other," Ken commented.

"I wonder if the betting pool for me and TK here going at each other's throats for Kari's affections is still open," Davis remarked.

"What betting pool?" TK asked curiously.

"I'm surprised you never heard about the rumors that have been going around the school," Ken stated.

"What rumors?" TK asked wanting to know what's been happening without his knowledge on the matter.

"That one day I would want to fight you over Kari," Davis revealed, "A couple of guys and a few females were gossiping some time ago about the idea of us duking it out over which one of us Kari would choose. I'm just as surprised that you never heard about those ridiculous rumors."

"Some people are stupid and always looking to start problems for others," TK remarked with disapproval and then asked out of curiosity, "But honestly, have you ever actually wanted to fistfight me over Kari at any time?"

"If I did I would have fought you long ago," Davis stated clearly, "But that would have accomplished nothing but prove the gossipers right about me. Besides I didn't want to win Kari's affection through senseless violence against one of my peers. She would have liked me even less if that was the case.

"Anyhow, I accept that Kari won't see me as anything more than as a copy of her brother. I'm not going to try to pursue her anymore. I'm going to move on with my life and in time I'm sure I'll find someone who'll accept and love me for just being me. I just hope whoever Kari chooses to be with makes her happy, even if it's you she chooses TK."

"Are you giving me your blessings Davis?" TK asked teasingly.

"Don't push it," Davis replied, "I can still change my mind about things."

Davis packed up his belongings and stood up off the bench.

"Well, lunch is almost over, I'm going to head to my next class now, see you guys whenever," Davis said as he took his things and headed to the door. Reaching the door, he opened it and went in through it before heading down the stairs back into the school.

"Davis truly have grown from how he used to be," TK said.

"Did you expect anything less from him?" Ken asked.

"No," TK said, "It's that everything that happened today made me acknowledge him in a better light. But I think we should follow Davis' example and head to our next class also."

"Whatever," Ken remarked before they started gathering their belongings and returning back into the school building.

* * *

(Later That Day)

The rest of the school day continued without an incident and the day soon came to a finish. Many of the students went and got ready to leave for home while others stayed after school for club activities. Davis in the meantime was at his locker changing his school shoes for sneakers. He was done before long with his backpack on and secured on his back. Taking a breath, he exhaled and started on his way out. As he was making his way from his locker…

"Daisuke!" a known female voice called out to him from behind. Davis knew that Kari would only refer to him by his true name when she was either angry at him or wanted to talk serious about something and from the tone she used with his name, it clearly was a combination of both.

"Yes Hikari?" Davis asked with a neutral tone as he returned the favor in using her real first name before turning to face her. He took a good like at her and saw the expression of anger, hurt and confusion written all in her facial expression. She slowly approached him as he waited for her to say something to him. She stood a foot away from him as he literally looked down at her.

' _I forgot how tall Davis grew in the past two years,'_ Kari thought before returning her attention back to what she wanted to discuss privately with him. She was trying to find the right words to say to get what was bothering her off her chest. Seeing that she wasn't saying anything, Davis decided to break the awkward silence between them.

"You came looking to say something to me Kari?" Davis asked patiently, "By this time you're usually walking home with TK. Shouldn't you be looking for him now?"

"Do you really want me out of your life this much that you don't even want to see my face?" Kari asked, "Going as far as to dismiss me even now?"

"What more do you want me to say or do Kari?" Davis asked calmed and then continued, "You always knew how I felt about you for years, since elementary school. But despite my best efforts to appeal to you, you made it very clear to me that you don't want me as a boyfriend and that you don't see me as someone you want to date. I stubbornly refused to acknowledge this as it was very hard for me to accept until recently when I realized that it's time for me to grow up and move on."

"By "moving on," you mean ending your friendship with me!" Kari remarked with an angry tone filled with hurt.

"So I should just stick around in the friend zone and watch you find happiness in the arms of another guy while wishing I was that guy you found happiness with?" Davis asked and then stated, "If TK is the guy you want to be with Kari, then just hookup and be with him. I won't stop you or get in your way anymore."

The thought of being around TK at the moment put a knot in Kari's stomach. Finding out that he developed romantic feelings for her wasn't what Kari was expecting to happen.

"TK is a dear friend to me Davis just as you are," Kari said as she tried to reason with him, "You've always been a friend I cared for."

"Right," Davis remarked cynically, "You cared about me enough to flirt with TK in front of me all the time while toying with my emotions just so you could make me jealous and act out in foolishness. Honestly, did you always enjoy watching me make a fool of myself in front of you and everyone who watched whenever my jealousy over your closeness with TK was provoked? I lost count of how many times Yolei and the others accused and called me a jerk who pick fights with TK for all the wrong reasons."

"…I'm sorry," Kari apologized with her head lowered and her eyes looking at the floor, "I had no idea that my actions caused you so much trouble and pain."

"No you didn't," Davis replied, "I suppose you and the others figured that I would just brush it off like everything else I could get over. No, you and the others gave no considerations to my feelings or how I've been hurt and affected by what others have said about me because of your actions."

"I said that I'm sorry Davis!" Kari pleaded, "Can't we just put what happened in the past behind us and patch things up between us?"

"You mean us to going back to being just friends again?" Davis asked, "Like school buddies or things of that nature?"

"And what's so wrong about you being one of my male friends?" Kari inquired.

"Because it doesn't work and can never work!" Davis stated and then continued, "You just don't get it Kari! Us being "just friends" was never what I wanted! Every time you call me "friend," I cringe because even now I can't help but want more than friendship with you! You don't understand what it's like for me always wanting and desiring to be more to you but can never fulfill that desire because that's not what you want! It's slow torture for me!

"Well I didn't see or hear the other boys in the classroom agree with everything you were saying!" Kari countered.

"You don't know this but the other guys from our first class later confronted me and admitted that they agreed with everything I said. But I scolded them for their blatant cowardice for not speaking out when the floor was open to them to speak," Davis said, causing Kari to fall into a momentary silence seeing how her previous statement was negated, "Only TK vocally sided with me before confessing a revelation you found hard to believe since his indirect confession contradicted your argument."

"TK said it to me so suddenly in front of the teacher and the entire class!" Kari replied, "His proclamation caught me completely off guard especially his reason as to why he continued hanging with me! I didn't know what to think and even now I don't know what to think nor do I know what do!"

"If that's the case Kari," Davis remarked and then advised, "Then it would be best if you spend some time away from TK and reevaluate your feelings about him and decide from there what it is you really want to do. He's hoping to date you and have you as a girlfriend to confide in. The question is: is that what you want."

Kari looked up at Davis and wondered when he became this wise and mature.

"I never knew that TK had such feelings for me," Kari admitted.

"Kari seriously," Davis asked with an incredulous tone, "What did you think was going to eventually happen? Maybe at the start TK didn't see as a potential girlfriend but as a comrade that's fun and cool to associate with, and normally that's how things always start out. But after he spent so much time hanging with you and flirting with you, he ended up starting to like you and building hopes that he'll actually develop a real romantic relationship with you, because like me, he's looking for more than friendship with you. The person you flirted with to make me jealous now wants the real thing with you. The question is: do you like Takaishi Takeru as more than a friend. And if so why? Or if not why?"

Kari was lost for words as her mind was processing everything Davis told and explained to her. After listening and hearing him out, she came to realize the mess she made between herself, TK and Davis. She thought back to all those adventures and times she spent with Davis and TK in the Digital World and all of the battles they faced against dark Digimon.

Kari started wondering about her feelings and thoughts about TK. Some thought of TK as the "perfect" guy and Davis' polar opposite in terms of personality and character. During their days in the Digital World, she and TK would more often work together because of the type of Digimon they had and the crests they possessed. He was considered one of the most popular boys in school and whenever TK and Davis played against each other in basketball, she would cheer for TK over Davis. In the past year several girls talked and tried to convince her to give TK a chance and to go out with him. But she refused, arguing that she didn't want to ruin her friendship she had with TK while blindly failing to take notice of the developing attraction he was having towards her that the other girls took notice of.

Kari thought about how Davis repeatedly kept the morale of the team high when everyone was at their lowest; she thought about how he willingly traded his life in exchange for their freedom and release when Ken as the Digimon Kaiser tried to trick him using Deltamon. She remembered how Davis would keep fighting whenever she, TK and the rest of the team were ready to surrender and retreat. There were occasions, TK tried to usurp the role of leader from Davis and whenever that happened, she, Cody and Yolei would side with TK over Davis, yet in the end, Davis' plans always worked out, with or without them.

Kari thought about how Davis wasn't willing to abandon his friends in need of his help, going as far as to risk his life for them. He saved her, TK, and everyone from BelialVamdemon and had him destroyed once and for all. She recalled how Davis defeated Armageddomon and saved everyone again. Many times Davis had proven himself to be a truly brave and heroic leader and great friend to others. But despite all this, Kari said she only saw Davis as a clone of her older brother Tai even though Davis did far more than Tai and did things different from him.

"You can't even answer the question but you can easily say you don't like me and don't want to date me," Davis remarked as he shook his head in disbelief.

"Davis…I…," Kari stuttered as she could find the right words to say.

"I really don't know what else to tell you," Davis stated and further added, "But I suggest you really think about everything that's happened today and figure out how you really feel towards TK. Whether or not you decide to date him or somebody else is entirely up to you. And like I said earlier, I won't get in your way or stop you anymore.

"And I'm through being jealous of both of you and TK, and I'm so sorry it took me this long to grow up and mature. And as far as you and I being "just friends" is concerned…it's not realistic. I'm sorry but that's something I can't live with and it's time we accept that reality as we're not 8, 10 or 13 years old anymore. Hopefully in the future, I'll find contentment and happiness with a girl who'll love and appreciate me for just being me. Goodbye, Yagami Hikari."

Davis turned and walked off down the hallway towards the exit without giving Kari a second glance. Kari just stood there and watched Davis walk away from her with his back facing her. As she watched his form disappear from her sight, she wanted to go after him and tell him not to walk out of her life and that she didn't want to lose him; that she wanted him to stay. She didn't want things to end in the way they were now.

 _'Don't just stand there! Go after him!'_ Kari's mind yelled but she couldn't find the will to move or say anything vocally. Davis was getting ever farther from her with each step he took until he exited through the door and left the building, being completely gone from her sight.

Kari was angry at Davis for ending their friendship and making it clear that a platonic friendship with her wasn't what he wanted. She was angry at TK for siding with Davis about the topic of cross-gender friendship before revealing that he had romantic feelings for her. But most of all, she was angry at herself for why things between her and Davis completely fell apart, especially when she replayed Davis' last words:

 _"Hopefully…I'll find contentment and happiness with a girl who'll love and appreciate me for just being me."_

Soon, her anger turned into regrets, then her regrets turned into sorrow, and her sorrow led to tears before she ran off in the opposite direction sobbing. She stormed out of the school while trying to hide her face, which was stained with her pouring tears. She ran for as long and as far as her feet could take her.

Unbeknownst to both Davis and Kari, their teacher Konami Asashi, watched and listened to the entire conversation between them from the top of the stairs. She originally was making her way out of the building to her car when she unwittingly stumbled upon the conversation between the two 18-year-old teenagers when it started. Hearing what she heard gave her a better idea of how Davis felt about Kari before he decided to end things with her in view of everything he went through and was still going through. And what she saw and heard only served to prove Davis' points about cross-gender friendships not working out or ending well in the end.

"Daisuke's feelings for Hikari went farther than I originally thought," Asashi remarked, "I didn't know the issue between them was that serious. Perhaps I should go talk to him and see it there's anything I can do to help."

Asashi quickly headed down the stairs and in the direction and exit that Davis went through in hopes to catch up with him before he got too far. She knew it was going to be a little embarrassing to explain to Davis that she came across his conversation with Kari by accident but she put possible embarrassment aside for the idea of a teacher helping one of her students.

* * *

 **While Kari is running off in tears after Davis walks off from her, Asashi pursues him in hopes of talking with him after overhearing their conversation. What will Asashi and Davis talk about and how will the others react to Davis not wanting to be "just friends" with Kari anymore? What will happen between TK and Kari after all this?**


End file.
